End
by ZiverNavyCIS
Summary: "He doesn't realize what fear is till the night she falls "


**Author's Note:** This is full on angst. I am trying a new style of writing, and I pray that this all works out! I put in time to check lines, and the language so I sincerely do hope that you guys like reading this. On a short note, I watched the promo. I just... have nothing left in my soul. Flawless it was, but Cote's leaving and everything is not okay.

**Setting: **No particular setting, I'd like to think.. um maybe Season 10.

**Listening to:** Pieces by Red.

**Disclaimer:** Only own the writing and nothing else. (I'd love to own NCIS though)

* * *

He doesn't realize what love is till the night she _falls._

And then every moment counted, for they might be gone too soon. A rush of thoughts flooded him but one thing pertained.

He cannot bear to _lose_ her.

A loud shot rang, and the silhouette he once had a visual on was no longer there. His eyes racing; his heart palpitating; his limbs moving; he needs to find her. He knows that it might be too late, but he wasn't about to give up hope when hope was all he got left. It was all they have left.

Then there was fear.

It was the feeling that overcame him almost immediately, rendering him helpless. In this never ending alleys, he felt _fear._ It was the fear of everything. It was the fear he only felt when he knew his mum is going to die. It's here again and it gripped him tightly, clinging on.

As if God answered his prayers, he saw her. On the wet gravel, limp like a lifeless marionette. He moved closer and saw red. Two holes on her chest, staining her blouse. Her eyes, fluttering, her hands trying to grip something that wasn't there. She tried to breathe and found that air no longer exists, she couldn't breathe.

Tony was above her, his eyes moist and his face contorted to one of pure agony. Both hands pressed hard on her, he _begged_ and begged with a fury, a plea she never heard before.

He begged her to stay alive. He begged her not to leave.

"Do not leave me, _please._"

But the fluid vital to her survival just kept flowing without halting.

She tried to speak but her lips were too numb to pass words. All she could do was look at him in pain, as a tear leaked from her eye. Biting her lips, she fought the pain but exhaustion took her over. Her legs were no longer there and next, it would be her. Weak was what she felt. Her vision was darkening; she could see the tears fall from his eyes. She wanted to fight for him _but_ -

Her fight is about long gone.

Where his palms pressed hard, she took her hand and covered his palms. Her grip slackened, her hands cold and his heart sank down an abyss. He could feel her life slipping away and it scared him.

There were close calls to life, he just haven't once considered her. And it scared him to know...

That he had _fallen_ for her.

Fast and hard.

Her head slowly lolled to the side, her gaze not quite there. Her eyes were glassy, and her eyelids slid shut while her hand dropped to her side. Lifeless. Blood trailed from her lips as she ceased to move.

_"Ziva!" _A haunted cry from a wracked man resonated throughout the alley as he fought harder to press against those wounds. "Stay with me!"

Her heart beats slower and slower as time passes.

Her life slips further away.

She promised him. To fight till nothing is left. Because he will have her back.

He's crying now, tears coursing down his face. It never crossed his mind that she might _fall._ And he might not be able to catch her, like he always did. Her eyes remained closed, her lips slightly parted, the liquid drenching his hands fully.

All he prayed was the existence of her beating heart. So much things left unsaid them, and it comes down to this moment.

When she is dying in his arms.

Those three words; were taken for granted. It comes down to the last minute; when someone you love might be gone all too_ soon._

Then a tragic realization of what he should have done.

_"I love you"_

* * *

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading. - Sharmane _


End file.
